bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Wandenreich Members
Gunael Lee and Gremmy Thoumeaux Considering Guenael was the product of Gremmy's fantasy, and Gremmy is the actual Stern Ritter, isn't it more fitting for Gremmy to have his own article, rather than be shoved to the side on this page? Guenael didn't even last three chapters, but he has a page to himself.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 06:22, March 21, 2014 (UTC) :In fact, it might be wise to do what was done with James; give Gremmy his own article, and place Guenael in a subsection on Gremmy's article for "subordinates", as Guenael was a living character created by Gremmy, and thus his subordinate.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 06:26, March 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Despite apparently being imaginary, Guenael was considerably more developed than James was compared to Mask. I agree that Gremmy should probably have his own page, but we are probably waiting until we have a little more information on him, which will more than likely come along next week. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 13:20, March 21, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh, alright. I suppose that makes sense.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 21:42, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Pepe's shoes Now we have seen Pepe's (Unnamed Sternritter 2) shoes, and they correlate to the shoes worn by the one who attacked 12th Division, and his laugh seems to be right too. So, is it time now to state that it was he who attacked the SRDI? -- 09:09, April 2, 2014 (UTC) :Well, it was more or less confirmed after we got the kana of the laughs matched up. The only issue up till now has been that we haven't seen his upper and lower body in one shot. Now that that is cleared up, I think it'd be safe to add onto his plot and abilities. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 13:08, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Pepe Page As of 594, I say we have enough info to give Pepe his own page. 01:13, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :I'd say so too. I'll move it. 10:30, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Nianzol Weizol's Signature Skill Obviously we've just seen this guy's power in action and it could be labelled under various names but I really disagree with his power being labelled "Air Mimicry". He doesn't mimic the properties of air at all from what I've seen. If anything a more accurate power label (at least until we're given the nitty gritty on what exactly he can do) would be something along the lines of Aversion Field etc. Just a thought. :--Demotivator (talk) 00:33, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Honestly, I'm pretty sure the name we use to describe his power will depend heavily on which definition of the word "wind" Kubo is using, which we'll determine from the kana. If it's "wind", as in the noun, then it stays as is; if it's "wind" the verb, on the other hand, which I believe it is based on the chapter title, Aversion Field might be accurate, but that depends on whether or not he actually has a field to divert attacks with - if not, Attack Deflection would make more sense.--Xilinoc (talk) 01:14, September 19, 2014 (UTC) I agree Demotivator, air mimicry doesn't seem the best fit. I've taken it out. If it is to do with wind as in air, then manipulation seems more appropriate than mimicry (at this stage, obviously things can change in future chapters). 09:45, September 19, 2014 (UTC) :That's fine with me, I just want to make it known that Sal came up with that particular ability in chat and I just listed it as such when creating the sections.--Xilinoc (talk) 10:34, September 19, 2014 (UTC) :I was self-debating between Attack Deflection and Aversion Field as to which might be more accurate. But I agree Yyp, manipulation does sounds more appropriate than mimicry. I guess we'll have to see how his power is described in later chapters. Ah right, Salubri came up with it. ::--Demotivator (talk) 14:31, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Lille Barro Epithet Lille Barro epiphet should be changed to X - The Exorcist (Chapter 610 Page 8) :Thing is, that's one scan's translation. Mangastream, another manga scanning site, has it translated to what we have here on the wiki, and it is reflected on the profile image. Pernida's ability I don't know how that's related to "compulsory" or "compulsory execution", but it seems Pernida has the power to manipulate the objects' shape. It unraveled the giant Soul King soldier and rolled fake Shutara's body into a ball, along with the blood. Should this be mentioned on the page? Will-O-Wisp (talk) Shaz Domino It appears that all 26 letters of the alphabet are taken, so it seems unnatural for Shaz to be still without a known letter. Should we make a trivia section for Shaz, and put this seeming oddity there? Yatanogarasu (talk) 03:25, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :As of right now, there remains the possibility that there are unlettered Sternritter, given the fact that Shaz did not state his letter when introducing himself like basically every other Sternritter has up until now and was about to explain what power he had instead. Since there's been no confirmation for or against the existence of such a thing, it's speculative to say something like "Shaz is seemingly the only Sternritter without a letter" or whatnot. Hope that helps.--Xilinoc (talk) 04:07, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :Well, you're right. I guess we should wait for him to show his letter (if he has one). Yatanogarasu (talk) 05:00, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Actually theres nothing in the manga that supports that a Sternritter can NOT have a letter; given how the very nature of their power stems from a word from each letter of the alphabet, and as explained Yhwach basically inscribes a piece of his soul with a letter into them giving unique powers. (as visually represented by B for Haschbrowns). It probably couldn't hurt to acknowledge Shaz apparent uniqueness, as its NOT speculation; the mofo literally has no available letter to use.--Seigheil (talk) 17:09, November 12, 2014 (UTC) :Oooooor we could just wait. For all we know, Kubo plans to explain his existence at some point in the future: seriously, there's no harm in waiting instead of speculating.--Xilinoc (talk) 18:54, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Pernidas' Gender We have Pernidas listed as an "it" on the page, yet in Cnet128's translation from mangahelpers, Pernidas is referred to as a "he" by Lille on page 15. See here. I say we change the pronoun use to match. :*ahem* Äs Nödt. All the translators used "he", but we stuck with keeping him genderless until we got physical confirmation to be safe, as the Japanese language is full of vagueness. Same applies here; Cnet's screwed up a couple times before, a la "Sixaxis" and Yumichika saying Hōzukimaru belongs to him. Best to wait until the hood comes off, as there's a good chance it will eventually.--Xilinoc (talk) 21:06, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :Character pronouns again. Fun. I actually was going to agree with Kamikaze839 on this, but Xilinoc has given us some good examples of the occasions Cnet's screwed up (and the pronoun vagueness of the Japanese language in general). I think we should wait for a bit more exposition on this, but I don't think it's of any consequence whether or not we do it this way. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 21:16, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Gerard's Vollständig I was just wondering should we add a picture of his Vollständig or should we wait for a better shot of it? I got a nicely cropped picture of it saved on my tablet but two problems 1. The Mangapanda logo in the lower right corner and 2. I have trouble with filling out the F.U.R. Mr.Rig and Zig 06:14, November 14, 2014 (UTC) :Honestly, we should just wait for a better image. The one detailed shot of Gerard with it active and no one obstructed has a good part of the thing cut off by the panel, which kinda defeats the purpose of illustrating it.--Xilinoc (talk) 13:35, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Pernidas Volstandig is missing. Can someone please add the ability Quincy: Vollständig to Pernidases page, it is shown in chapter 604? --JustaNobody (talk) 21:41, November 22, 2014 (UTC) :Section and information added.--Xilinoc (talk) 23:58, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Gerards The Miracle Enhanced Ability? Is it worth mentioning that Gerard Valkyrie's Quincy: Vollständig enhances his The Miracle ability?--JustaNobody (talk) 00:16, November 28, 2014 (UTC) :We do not even know what Gerard's ability does, let alone whether it was enhanced or not. So no. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 01:04, November 28, 2014 (UTC)